


Dissociation Equation

by Desireex17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desireex17/pseuds/Desireex17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has Dissociation Depersonalization Disorder and Louis just likes to shop at Topman.<br/>Or an AU where Harry is a Sales Associate at Topman with a little bit of a brain game and Louis finds it all the more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissociation Equation

sdvbnknkjnkjnkjnkjnknk


End file.
